


Bride of the Dragon

by DesireeU



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: ...tho if you know me you know what to expect, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arc-V centric but has characters from all YGO series, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Dragons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Family, Gods, Kingdoms, Sexual Content, War, essentially a fantasy drama tv series, genesishipping is a given but won't spoil other ships for now :U, more tags and characters added as I go, royal au, this AU is Kaiba-approved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeU/pseuds/DesireeU
Summary: After being chosen as the quinquennial tributes for their Dragon Lords, Ray and her four younger sisters are forced to leave behind everything they held dear and embrace a new life in a gilded, albeit frightening, cage.In the midst of wars, betrayals and rebellions, will they learn to accept their current condition and see that beneath the frightening scales the monsters may be more human than they thought? Hopefully, if they want to overcome the challenges and perils that fate has set for them...





	Bride of the Dragon

This should have been a long time coming, yet none of them were able to fully process the messengers’ words. Especially Akaba Leo.

 

“Your daughters have been chosen as the quinquennial tributes,” they simply said: “it is an honour to serve under our Dragon Lords, congratulations,”

 

But there was no glee or warmth in their voice. How could they? All of them fully knew what being chosen as tributes meant: the girls would never be seen again by mortal eye.

 

In a matter of minutes, Akaba Leo had lost not one, but _five_ daughters.

 

The girls took the news surprisingly well, without complaints, even though it may have been just the shell shock. It was true that girls were taught since early age how to serve their lords, were they to be chosen as tributes someday, especially the girls living in the Capital; but the Akaba girls’ quietness was almost eerie, no matter how much preparation they may have went through.

 

“...at least we’re still together,” finally muttered the oldest, Ray; “I promise I will make sure my sisters are safe, so please don’t worry, father.”

 

But truth to be told, inside her emotions clashed.

For some reason, the Dragon Lords only chose tributes between 16 and 21 years of age. She was _21_.

Only a few months, and she could have escaped this fate.

 

They were ugly thoughts, how much she didn’t deserve this and how she wished someone else was picked, but she was only human afterall, and a young one. She never even had much interest into -as she put them- frivolous, careless social activities before, yet there she was, thinking of how many things she could have done, normal things for a young woman her age, and that she’d never have the chance to try.

 

Her life was being ripped away from her before she could barely taste it, and she couldn’t even find the strength to cry.

 

But, what she said was true: she was grateful that, in their misfortune, all the sisters were together and could support each other. If it were for Ray, she would have gladly offered just herself if it meant sparing her younger sisters, but as much as she didn’t want to admit it, the comfort of having close someone familiar in a literal den of beasts was welcome.

 

It was their brother, Shun, who stormed in the quiet living room and cut the thick silence with his angry, unbelieving voice.

 

“This is unacceptable!” he yelled, frantically looking at each of his sisters with wild, panicked eyes, before settling on marching towards their father: “And you’re just gonna allow them to take our precious family away?!”

 

Leo met the fiery gaze of his son: “That is the law, Shun. We knew it was a possibility, and there’s nothing we can do about it. If there was, I would have done it.”

His voice was somber, almost defeated, and his gaze lowered again. Shun barely recognized his strong, determined father in that broken man, and wouldn’t accept his excuses.

“They’ll have to step on my dead body before they can lay a single finger on them…!” he seethed, but was interrupted by Ray.

 

“Brother, _please_ ,” she hesitantly placed a hand on his quivering shoulder: “we have barely ten minutes left together, as per customs. Please, let’s try to spend our last moments together, without further burdening our hearts,”

Shun made an unbelieving face at her, as if torn between expressing his anger, denial, resignation, or sadness; Ray was almost afraid he could break out crying any second now.

 

The sisters had always been amazed and grateful of how much Shun came to adore them, despite not truly being their brother. He had been adopted by Leo when Shun was already 14, as a favor for his deceased family whom the Professor apparently was acquainted with. Not even Ray knew the details, but it felt as if her father considered it his duty to take the boy in.

 

Their final moments flew by, and despite the family trying to hold on every single, precious second, the guards were ready to rip them away, under Leo’s broken, yet already calculating, gaze.

 

The girls were led to the Capital’s sanctuary for the rite of preparation, to make sure they’d appeal to their Lords. After the customary prayers, baths and last words of advice, they were presented with their white sacred robes, complete of the veiled headpieces as well...and Ray gasped at the sight of hers.

 

Black flowers, ornated by green jewels.

 

Now, she didn’t know much about each individual Dragon Lord, as they seldom left their castle, but one thing she was sure of: green was the color of the original, once lone ruler.

 

It was the color of the Supreme King.

 

She should have expected it, really, with her being the oldest and all, but the realization of it still hit her harsher than she could register.

According to what she, and all of them, had been taught, the Supreme King was a fearsome being, who didn’t hesitate to punish his subjects with bloodshed and destruction.

 

Would they, _she_ , be subject of his fury too? What even happened to the girls chosen as tributes, after the five years went up? Nobody ever heard of them again, no girl ever came back home. Would they be killed? Would they be kept, but tossed aside like boring, worn-out toys?

 

The sun was already setting when the carriage stopped in the forest before the Great Palace, but Ray still hadn’t found any answer. The fear brought by uncertainty was what consumed her the most; she wouldn’t be this restless if she only knew her ultimate fate, even if that meant knowing she’d died at the end of the five years.

 

But, as she stepped outside the carriage and looked back to see the horrified faces of her younger sisters, her own panicked heartbeat steeled. She had to be strong, _for them_.

 

The five girls were left in the quickly darkening forest, quivering and alone.

 

_“Let’s see how quickly these ones end up running and shrieking…”_

_“I personally can’t wait to sink my claws into them, their terror is priceless!”_

 

“...the palace should be up ahead,” Ray was the first to speak up, shaking the voices out of her head and giving a reassuring smile to her sisters: “let’s stay close to each other, and I’m sure if we just follow the path everything will be okay,”

Yuzu slowly nodded, while Serena snorted: “Why are you being so compliant? This may be our chance to escape!”

 

_“Oooh, I like that one. So bold, she’ll be the first to be punished. As if they could escape!”_

_“Stay quiet, you know we can’t hurt them unless they break the rules and try to run away.”_

_“Well, anytime now…”_

 

“No!” Ray grabbed Serena’s hand swiftly, nervously looking around. She must have been going crazy.  “No…” she repeated, softly. Those voices were probably just a projection of her fear: “this is our duty. Every girl has been taught to eventually do this. If we don’t...you know what will happen to our land.”

The younger girl cast her green eyes down, almost feeling ashamed: “...I know.”

Ray hugged her, hugged all of them, trying to push her tears back.

“It’s ok. Everything will be ok, as long as we’re together.”

 

The sisters finally began their walk towards the palace, not another word spoken between them. Ruri staggered behind, hesitated, and looked back at where the carriage had disappeared what already felt a lifetime ago.

“...it’s not like anyone ever managed to get back, anyways,” she finally sighed, and didn’t look back again.

 

Finally, the gates to the Great Palace were in sight, and behind them the palace itself.

For a moment the girls were taken aback by the grandeur of the place, but immediately got back to reality as they spot two figures clad in a guard-like attire at the gates.

 

The two looked to be almost opposites of each other, one tall, mature-looking, with a head of fiery, curly hair and an almost kind smile; the other was short and looked almost a kid, his hair a cool azure and in a clean, straight cut that did little to obscure the boredom in his eyes.

 

“Oh, welcome, welcome!” the taller guard cheerfully approached them, politely bowing before the girls. Ray suspiciously eyed him. His voice sounded somewhat familiar…

 

“Such beautiful brides we have this time; I’m sure our Lords will be pleased!”

 

The sisters didn’t even flinch at the word “brides”: they knew full well what they were their duties as tributes. All but Ruri, who grimaced at the word and swept her gaze down while the two guards escorted them to the monumental entrance of the palace.

 

Yuzu briefly looked at the garden they were crossing, and she would have found delight in its beauty were it not for the current situation. It was adorned by plants and flowers of every kind and color ( _though she could tell whoever took care of it had a preference for purples_ ) and looked like something out of the fairytales Ray used to read her...such a stark contrast with the grotesque dragon statues perking from _everywhere_.

 

The guards bowed one last time, and finally opened the colossal doors to their new prison.

 

Inside was...more splendid than the girls expected.

Instead of the dark, gloomy ambience they assumed there would have been, it was well-lit, and embellished by a myriad of different furnitures, decorations, curtains...it made the place look so colorful, almost cheerful.  
Rin actually scrunched her nose in distaste at the display of such luxury, deeming it garish and impractical for everyday life, but her sisters were mostly pleasantly surprised.

 

Once they reached the throne room, however, the mood changed.

 

Lit by a single chandelier, a few wall candles, and the massive stained glass windows, the huge room had an almost sacred feel to it. The ceiling was impossibly high, and a velvety carpet, a deep red embroidered with a rich gold, led the way to the five thrones at the end of the room.

 

Ray got momentarily lost in the beauty of the windows, richly adorned of dragons of all shapes and sizes, which tinged in various hues the shadows of the room---that is, until she saw the flicker of a movement at the corner of her eye.

 

Lost in the moment, the girls didn’t even notice the guards excusing themselves, closing the door behind them with a heavy thud. More movement came from the thrones bathed in penumbra.

 

They were alone with the beasts now.

 

Ray gulped down her fear, for as much as she could, and reduced the distance between herself and the thrones, in hopes to see more clearly the “Lords” sitting upon them.

 

Rin almost went to grab Ray, to try and stop her, but Yuzu huddled at her side; _“This is it,”_ the pink-haired girl thought, _“everything about this screams of ritual, we’re gonna get sacrificed to them…!”_

Ruri tried to comfortingly caress Yuzu’s hair, while Serena took a deep breath and followed their elder sister. “Whatever’s gonna happen, is gonna happen,” she said, looking back at them: “there’s no point in prolonging this torture by standing here like idiots; let’s show them the pride and strength of the Akaba bloodline!”

 

As the girls seemingly found some strength in Serena’s words, Ray was near enough to catch the glimpse of a long tail, curled around the middle -bigger- throne. It was a shiny, sleek black, almost glimmering with the faint light caught from the moonlit windows, and with a bright green stripe going down the whole length, as far as she could see. She swore she could have seen the green faintly pulsing of light itself.

 

“Mh, I do like when tributes keep their head down, but my eyes are _up here_ sweetheart,”

 

Taken aback by the sudden voice, Ray almost fell back on her butt, but thankfully only stumbled instead. The green light starting at the tip of the tail indeed pulsed, brightly now, and made all his way up the body, wholly illuminating the figure of the Dragon King before her.

 

Black scales, bright green accents; this must have been the Supreme Dragon King, _Zarc_.

 

Ray didn’t really know what to expect, a full dragon, ready to gobble her up, maybe? Surely not this strange hybrid who slowly rose up from his throne, an amused smile starting to form on his face. He mostly had a human body, alright; but half his skin was covered in shiny black scales, and all of his appendages -claws, tail, horns, _massive wings_ \- definitely were that of a dragon.

 

Serena and the others had reached in a hurry then, trying to maintain a common front between the sisters, right as the Supreme King opened his arms wide, looking right, then left, where other dragon-human hybrids slithered in their respective thrones: “At last, our newest quinquennial tributes are here, my boys! What do you think of them? I personally have preferred something more choreographic, even just a simple, synched nuptial march towards us, I don’t know!”

 

A red scaled younger man to his right chuckled, but didn’t say anything, while another with purple-pink scales at his left rose a petal-like eyebrow, smirking: “4/10 on a scale of elegance and impressiveness, that’s for sure, but at least they didn’t shriek and scurry away like mices, as most tributes tend to do~”

 

“Wait, they all got the same face!” bluntly said the white-scaled hybrid at the far left: “I ain’t taking part in no twin fetish, alright?!”

 

“Well, duh, we _are_ twins,” spat Serena, holding back a _‘you dumbass’_ in her throat.

 

“Oooh, a feisty one, I claim dibs on her~” purred the purple dragon from before, and Serena shuddered. The white king at his side huffed: “Like you’ve got a choice, smartass, she’s got your stupid _gay_ colors on her headpiece!”

 

“You’re telling me you too, are a twin of them? Could have sworn you were older,” chuckled Zarc, lifting Ray’s face with a single black claw. Her first instinct was to recoil, but she held his gaze down: “No, Your Majesty, I am the older sister, Akaba Ray.”

 

She could almost see in Zarc’s golden eyes his pondering, but after an uncomfortable silence he just shrugged and smiled mischievously: “Interesting for sure, but nothing we don’t know of,”

It was then that the Akaba sisters noticed, squinting in the poorly illuminated room, that the Dragon Lords all shared the same face as well.

 

“Amusing how we got a family reunion on our hands, though, but I’ll have to inquire about that with the priests later, their choice of tributes has never been quite this... _intriguing_ , I think. But first!” the Supreme King clapped his hands, and suddenly hundreds of candles before unseen lit brightly, while a beautiful melody came from unknown strings to fill the room: “Let us proceed with the wedding ceremony, so that our feast can commence!”

 

The girls froze, both from the sudden change in atmosphere, and because this was it, the moment their fate would be unveiled to them.

Would the wedding ritual be just a sacrifice ritual? But then there wouldn’t have been a point in teaching them how to please their Lords, right? Would they be treated like actual brides, or they would just be treated as tributes, prisoners, _slaves_ ? Or maybe, _maybe--_!

 

Zarc interrupted the running stream of thoughts in the sisters’ heads, extending with both hands a long, red rope in front of Ray. The young woman’s mind went blank for a moment, but then she swiftly bowed down to her knees. She had practiced for this. _She could do it._

 

“My Lord, Supreme King of our lands and skies alike, I am your servant, my breath is yours; for if were it not for you and your magnanimity, I wouldn’t be born in your country of beauty and riches,” she took a breath, tears starting to sting her eyes, but she fought them back: “Please accept my humble offer so that you can continue to bless this country, taking me as your faithful bride, to serve you as you please. I shall be bound to you for the rest of my insignificant life, my blood is yours.”

 

Ray then raised her arms at the King, palms open in sign of offer, and he took no time in binding her wrists together with the red rope, tightly.

 

“I, the Supreme King Zarc, hereby accept your offer. You are now bound to me with your life, as my faithful bride; your blood is mine.”

 

He then proceeded to tie the loose end of the rope to his ring finger, and smiled to her, like an hungry demon would. Ray shivered, but held his gaze once again.

 

The other Kings followed suit soon after, each binding their own bride, then following Zarc who had started to march towards one of the numerous doors, poor Ray dragged behind. She felt like a dog on a leash, but until she knew what exactly was waiting them behind those doors, she’d better not complain.

 

Zarc had mentioned a feast before, and the binding specifically ‘gave their blood’ to them...would they _eat_ them?

 

Behind her, she didn’t need to look to know some of her sisters weren’t faring so well: she could hear Serena lowly cursing as she refused to be ‘ _dragged around like cattle_ ’, and Rin chiding her King to treat a lady with proper manners---to which the white scaled dragon mumbled an apology in response, then realized their positions, and snapped at her to just stop nagging him.

 

Finally, Zarc opened the doors with a grandiose movement of both arms -which almost sent Ray flying at his feet- and turned his head to the others, grinning: “And now, my brothers, it’s time to feast!”

 

Inside, there was a dining room...and it was utter _chaos_.

 

It was so brightly lit it momentarily blinded the frightened girls, and it was just so packed full of food and dragons moving around -some semi-human, some feral dragons- to make breathing an almost arduous task.

 

At the sight of the kings, all dragons fell into a reverential bow, and when Zarc waved them off with a jovial smile they all erupted into cheers.

The girls were so confused that barely registered they were dragged to sit each beside their Dragon King, while they ate, chatted with fellow dragons, and accepted ‘wedding gifts’ from their guests.

 

“Ugh, if only we could distract ourselves,” mumbled Serena, glaring at her tied wrists: “but I guess we’re not meant to eat as long as we’re bound like this,”

“Aaah, no, I’m afraid not, milady,” chimed in the red-haired guard from before, and he had snuck behind her so silently that Serena instinctively rammed her elbows into his stomach, sending him bent over on the wall behind them...and almost dragging Yuri, the purple-scaled King still bound to her, face first into his -full- plate in the process.

 

“ _Dennis,_ ” growled Yuri, trying to keep his composure: “always at the right place at the right time, _aren’t you_?”

 

The guard, ‘ _Dennis’_ Serena assumed, shivered, but gave a goofy smile: “I am here to serve you, My King, I was merely assisting your lovely new tribute!”

Yuri scoffed: “She’s just a mortal girl like many before, don’t mind her...I shall educate her myself, when the time is right.”

 

Dennis bowed, unseen as the king had already turned back to entertain his guests, and Serena eyed him, unsure if to continue their barely started conversation.

“So...how come we can’t eat? Are we going to be left to starve, or maybe we won’t live enough for that?” she finally inquired, minding to keep her voice as low as she could.

“Oh no, milady, worry not!” he eagerly replied with a nervous smile: “As long as you behave yourselves, you’re going to be treated with care! It’s just that, uh...you’re not allowed to eat for just tonight. It’s the customs, I suppose, something about keeping yourself pure, and to avoid being lethargic during the, uuh... _wedding night_.”

 

Serena’s face was unreadable at that. She just wasn’t sitting well with _any_ of the words the guard just said. If the Dragon Kings were expecting them, _her_ , to be their dolls, they were severely mistaken.

However, this talk at least lessened the worries she shared with her sisters about their futures; _they were going to live_.

 

* * *

 

Ray squirmed on the bed, sitting uncomfortably.

 

She was still familiarizing with the bedroom, and it was hard to do so...especially when she was still bound, and the Supreme King was eyeing her with hungry eyes, trying to push her down the mattress none too subtly.

 

The young woman let out a squeak when she felt his claws on her bare arms, but he only slid them down to untie the knot at the wrists. Only then did Ray realize just how sore they felt, and she rubbed appreciatively the freed, itching skin.

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

Ray was taken aback by the sudden question, her cheeks flaring and her mouth opening a few times in search of an answer. She ended up simply nodding.

Of course she was: the priests and priestesses couldn’t stress that enough with their teachings.

 

“Good, that’ll make things easier,” the dragon licked his lips, starting to trace the curve of Ray’s hip with a sharp claw, and she feared she could be easily ripped apart.

 

She stopped him, _he was going too fast:_ “W-wait..! What do you mean, it’ll make things _easier_?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Zarc smirked, biting his thumb with his sharp canine: “Our wedding night is what seals the binding ritual. It’s a blood exchange, covered up by your human traditions of consummating the marriage. Aren’t we kind, to blend our customs with yours to make you humans more comfortable~?”

 

He pressed his bloody thumb on her lips, and the trembling woman noticed that for a bite wound, it was way too deep, and got momentarily lost in thoughts of what his fangs could do near her lips --or any part of her skin. “Now,” he demanded in a husky voice: “be a good girl and lick this clean.”

 

Ray hesitated. There was no way she could take his finger in her mouth with hurting herself with his claw, and it seemed a common reaction, because Zarc sighed in a ‘ _not again’_ way.

 

“You have to ingest it for the ritual to work,” he said, and his voice was like the calm before the storm: “it won’t hurt you if you’re careful, and I promise you, I won’t pull anything funny on you.”

 

Ray’s eyes flickered back and forth from Zarc’s face to his hand, and she nervously pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. She could feel Zarc’s thumb pressing again onto her lips, the slightest coppery taste of blood already nauseating her. The woman took a hold of his pressing hand with her own, partially because she instinctively wanted to stop him, but also because, if she had to do this, then she wanted a parvence of control in her hands.

 

Finally, she gave a tentative lick, and Zarc looked at her more intently, as if judging her for future, other kinds of _‘prestations’_. The moment her tongue tasted his blood, Ray felt something like a spark in her chest, and she tensed, feeling as if electricity slowly started to course through her body. Zarc took that as the opportunity to carefully slip his thumb in her mouth, and removed it only when he didn’t feel a single drop of blood left on it, and Ray’s body was literally trembling.

 

“What... _what did just…_?” Ray didn’t even have the time to recover, to ask for explanations, that Zarc assaulted her now sensitive skin with licks and nips all over her neck. “My turn,” he almost growled, running his hands all over her still shaking body, stopping them only to cup around her breasts. Ray gasped, and the Dragon King silenced her with a kiss, taking no time in pulling down the strapless dress as to expose her chest.

 

The redhead sucked in a breath, overwhelmed by the touch of his hands on her breasts and of his lips back at her neck. _‘He really is going way too fast…!’_

 

“You’ll come to learn I’m not exactly the most patient of individuals,” he breathed on her ear, and it took her an embarrassing moment to realize she had voiced her thoughts aloud.

 

In her mental stumbling of shame, she realized too late that Zarc’s kisses were heading dangerously down; she thought he may have stopped at her breasts, not completely unfamiliar to how sexual acts should unfold, but he gave them just a couple passing laps, aiming _further down_.

 

The hem of Ray’s dress was lifted, and she immediately clenched her thighs together. Zarc’s hands went to play with her chest as soon as he was satisfied with the amount of skin the dress now exposed, and Ray was surprised to feel the scales were actually as smooth as they looked, the slight bumps between one scale and the other an actually pleasant texture.

 

_Pleasant._

 

She had just thought of something in this whole ordeal as such. Ray shivered, and felt disgusted with herself when a moan escaped her lips, slightly parting her legs when the Supreme King starting licking and planting kisses on her sensitive inner thigh.

 

_God, was she enjoying this?!_

 

She could now feel his breath on her underwear.

“Don’t,” she breathed out, but her request fell on deaf ears. Zarc ripped open the offending garment between him and his tribute with the swift motion of a claw, and placed his lips on her nethern ones. He could feel her tense up, then shake.

 

“I already told you,” he sighed: “the ritual involves blood exchange. Better lick up those virgin juices of yours rather than inflict you bodily harm and drink blood from your wounds, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

His words didn’t do much to ease Ray’s worries; she actually shivered at the implications.

 

“It’s ok,” he caressed her thigh in what he hoped was something comforting, and Ray almost thought it sweet...until Zarc dug again between her legs: “I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy this, don’t worry~”

 

Ray couldn’t really describe the sensations that Zarc’s tongue to her folds brought.

At first it was very uncomfortable, having that slimy, thick thing _down there_ , and she squirmed in embarrassment; then he must licked a really good spot, because the warmth she felt while he touched up and kissed her body returned tenfold, and all inbetween her legs. It was kind of weird how, in the position he was in, his nose was teasing her clit, but not too uncomfortable. What felt really strange was having her insides stretching for their first to accommodate his tongue.

 

She was almost getting into the whole thing, moaning slightly as Zarc explored her womanhood, when, of course, he had to ruin everything again.

 

Ray felt a strange, uncomfortable pressure, then an acute pang of pain when Zarc went past the barrier of her virginity, and didn’t stop or slow down. Her eyes were stinging, threatening to shed a few tears, but she gritted her teeth. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her that vulnerable.

 

It was awkward, biting down the sharp pain for what felt an eternity, and humiliating. But, when finally the pain started to subside and she could focus again, only one thing crossed her panicked mind.

 

_Just how fucking long was his tongue?_

...and were those _bumps_ at the bottom of it?!

 

Ok, he was a dragon, but Ray didn’t imagine he would be different even in such things. Zarc’s longer tongue managed to reach where humans, she assumed, couldn’t, and oh god, she noticed just then he had much more control on it as a muscle, twirling and coiling it at his will into the woman.

 

Damn, she didn’t want to admit it, but fuck if Zarc had been right. This was really starting to feel pleasurable.

 

The Supreme King continued his ministrations, relentlessly, until he finally had his lovely sacrifice moaning and screaming for him, writhing in the bedsheets. He waited for her to ride over the wave of her climax, licking his lips clean, while he started to unbuckle his pants.

 

It took a while for Ray to readjust her thoughts to her ragged breath, trying to get back into her as much air as she could to make her brain function properly. She had honestly wasted way too much air for that smug-looking dragon hybrid in front of her, and it was mortifying.

 

As her vision cleared up from the blurry, warm mess it was before, she noticed just what was poking between Zarc’s legs--oh no. Oh god, no, no, _nope_.

She tried to scoot herself back, and the Supreme King laughed.

 

“I thought you were well aware you’re here for my entertainment,” he teased, pulling his pants further down, as if he enjoyed what reaction his view got out of the redhead, and pulled her by the ankles to bring her back to him: “However, I shall warn you: my kind of entertainment is a bit... _rough_ ,”

 

Ray had absolutely no doubt it was going to be rough: that thing was way too big and armed to ever fit pleasurably inside of her! She had accidentally seen how a penis was, when she was still getting used to have Shun around the house, and it was nowhere near... _that_.

 

The tip was tapered, sharper-looking; what looked like large scales covered its underside, one of the rims of each scale sticking slightly out and making the whole thing look like a freaking armor; and the top had a row of spiky-looking bulges increasing in size as they went down the base. Oh, and it was black, pulsating with a green glow like the rest of his body.

 

But fuck, that wasn’t a dick, that was a _weapon_ , and there was no way she would let herself be impaled on it!

 

Ray started to scream at Zarc to get away from her, even throwing a pillow at him, but he once again grabbed her, roughly under her knees this time, to pull her down against him.

The dragon crushed his lips into her screaming ones, and started grinding his member against her, as if to show there was nothing to be afraid of and that it wouldn’t hurt her.

 

“Look babe, I’ve got _two_ of these bad boys,” -he pointed at the bulge under his member, throbbing and starting to grow, which Ray realized then it _wasn’t_ his balls- “but sadly I can’t stuff the second in your mouth while I’m busy down here...so you’d better stop shrieking on your own, or you’ll get also something knocking at your back door, and _none too gently_ ,” he growled, frustrated.

 

Ray protested, and kept trying to get him off of her, but she hated to admit that, even during his rather aggressive grinding, she still didn’t feel pain...on the other hand, the friction was starting to arouse her, and the scales weren’t steel-hard as she expected, but rather smooth like the rest of his scales, if not even more fleshy and squishy like Zarc’s member itself. If she had to be completely honest with herself, they even added more stimulation, _more pleasure_ , to the regular friction.

 

The young woman bit her lip, not wanting to show the Supreme King he had been right, _again-_ \--but her flustered expression didn’t go unnoticed.

 

Zarc smiled to himself; they were in for a long, rough night.

 

_Just how he liked it._

 

* * *

 

“If I have to fuck an overgrown lizard, and one I don’t even know at that, then it’s going to be in _my_ way,”

 

Yugo didn’t quite fully understood how exactly had they ended up like this.

 

Rin was straddling his half-naked body, scowling. She was just a mere mortal tribute, how dare she disrespect him, a Dragon King, like this?! It did feel kinda nice, though...no no no, wrong thoughts. _Dragon King, KING, think like one Yugo_ . Stoic, confident, ruthless... _ooh, damn_ , she was starting to grind against him. Fuck it. His siblings already teased him for being too nice with the ladies anyways. At least this one was being compliant, maybe a bit too cocky, but a welcome change nonetheless.

 

He buckled into her, stifling a groan, and she pressed her hands into the white scales of his sides to rise her hips out of reach. “ _My way_ , I said,” she chided him, and he would have replied back, if she didn’t suddenly slam her pretty butt back onto his nethern regions, resuming her experimental, _excruciatingly slow_ grinding.

  
“ _Riiiin…_!” he moaned, and the girl smirked at him. It was almost pathetic-looking, for a Dragon King, but she kinda liked it: “At least you remember my name; good boy,”

 

As a sort of reward, Rin slid her underwear to the side, and Yugo could feel her wetness even more clearly, and how oh soft she was...damn, if only he could reach down to unbuckle and just take her! But he was afraid the girl would back off again, and repeated _‘her pace’_ to himself over and over, like a mantra.

 

All the while, Rin wasn’t really much focused on his growing bulge poking against her entrance, but was rather fascinated in examining his body. His scales were beautiful, covering his arms and back, but leaving his torso bare, with a regular human skin. The scales covered also his legs, but not his inner thighs, meeting back with the scales of the tail and back instead. From the arms they extended all the way to the sides of his neck and the lower sides of his face, stopping just short of the cheekbones, but a few more scales adorned the bottom corner of his eyes.

 

Rin decided then that she really like those eyes, their color so bright and vibrant, and contrasting so well with the sharp slit pupils and the sheen of his eye scales.

Those eyes, that were clouded with lust and were pleading at her like a puppy’s.

 

She smiled at him, and conceded him the pleasure he was begging for.

 

* * *

 

Tears started to well up in Yuzu’s eyes.

 

Deep down, she always knew it may have come to this: how they were always more than encouraged to stay virgins, how it was remarked time and time again they had to please their Lords...she probably had romanticized this too much. She had hoped for someone more akin to a real husband, someone who would treat her fairly and lovingly. Not this.

 

Yuya, her red-scaled ‘husband’, had slammed her to the bed, positioning himself between her legs as she squirmed to get free. She barely felt his groin press against her underwear, that he receded, his wild hair swooping down into the more normal style he previously had.

 

“ _I can’t_ ,” and Yuzu could swear he was almost sobbing.

 

She was going to touch his shoulder, to comfort him, despite everything, while he covered his eyes with his hands, trembling slightly.

 

 _‘You have to,’_ growled his inner voice, ‘ _you’re a Dragon King, act like one! Those useless humans should learn to respect and FEAR you! You’re the kin of the Supreme King, are you going to let him down, you boneless excuse of a dragon?’_

 

Just as Yuzu’s gentle touch met his shoulder, Yuya snapped back at her, pinning her on the bed under him.

 

He was crying.

But so was she.

 

For a few seconds that felt like eternity, the two simply looked into each other’s eyes, both scared and trying to get a hold of themselves, to do anything to turn this into something less painful; then Yuya sat up, and took Yuzu’s hand, raising her to his level. She was unsure, afraid he’d go crazy on her again, and left his hands as soon as she was sitting up.

 

“Look…” he started, uncertain: “all we have to do to seal the ritual, is to drink some of each other’s blood…” Yuzu didn’t even let him finish, smacking him away from her, her eyes filling again with fear; so he _was_ going to hurt her!

 

Yuya panicked: “No no no, I’m not going to do anything that could hurt you! A small cut to your lips, and to mine as well, it’s all I ask for!”

 

Yuzu hesitated, instinctively biting her lip. If that was all…

 

“Here, look,” the boy bit down on his own lip, blood starting to pour freely from it: “a bite and a kiss, and we’re done.”

“...you promise?”

“I promise.”

 

Yuzu took a deep breath, but closed her eyes. Yuya took that as permission to go, and gave a nip as gentle as possible to her lips, licked them, and kissed the trembling girl. “You have to get my blood, too,” he murmured into her lips, and Yuzu hesitantly lapped at the boy’s bruised lip, feeling a jolt course through her body.

 

Once they were finished, Yuya let the girl to the bed to rest, while he sat at the large window, looking out at the dark sky.

 

With every new tribute, he felt a piece of himself wither and die; but how could he confess that to Zarc?

 

* * *

 

Serena spat at Yuri’s feet, disgusted.

 

“Wifely duties my ass, I’m not laying with _you_ ,”

 

Yuri sighed; this was quickly turning from amusing to irritating.

It was true he liked fiery tributes, but mainly because they were more fun to play with and ultimately break. He actually liked it when tributes were obedient after that, like frightened puppies looking up at him in order to live.

 

“Ok, you can choose not to, not that I’d mind,” he said, dismissively waving his hand at her, and Serena perked up: “...but then, I’d be _forced_ to send a plague down the country, like poisoning all the crops, and we wouldn’t want that now, _would we~_?”

 

The girl gritted her teeth, her eyes glinting fiercely. _This fucker was just playing with her…_!

 

But, she had to take a hold of herself. This was the exact reason why tributes were sent to the Dragon Lords every five years, so that they could buy their benevolence and humans could continue to live undisturbed.

It was humiliating, really; those lands used to be theirs, centuries ago, until dragons became sentient and easily conquered humans, almost annihilating their race...and now they had to beg in order to decently live there.

 

She had to be strong, for her people. That was her duty, and she would honor it no matter what.

 

“Fine,” she hissed: “but I’m not going to look at you and your stupid grin,”

“Oooh, you wanna be taken from behind, doggy-style like the _bitch_ you are?” he taunted.

 

Serena smirked cockily.

 

“No, I’m gonna top you, and smother you with a pillow while I’m at it,”

 

* * *

 

“...you’re _not_ a virgin?”

 

Ruri nodded, eyes already wet with tears. She grabbed onto her dress until her knuckles became white.

 

“That’s troublesome,” Yuto, the quietest of the Dragon Kings, studied the girl with almost pained eyes: “that means I’ll have to get rough enough on you to hurt you until you bleed.”

 

“Hurt me all you want,” pleaded Ruri, finally raising her face to meet his cold grey gaze: “but please, I beg you, don’t lie with me! My heart, belonging to another, couldn’t take it…!”

 

So that was the issue: she had a lover.

 

Yuto shook his head. It wasn’t a common occurrence, but it wasn’t the first time he or one of his brothers had to go through this. And Zarc was strict with his ‘ _etiquette_ ’: crush your tributes until they’re yours, and yours alone. Teach them to respect you, and to live offering themselves to you like they swore during the ritual.

 

It pained him, but he had to assert his dominance; so he steeled himself, and pinned the girl down: “Whatever’s happened to you is in the past now; you are _my_ bride, and you shall act as such,”

 

Ruri shut her eyes as tightly as she could. Maybe it would have been better if she imagined it was her lover in that moment, taking her.

 

But she quickly dismissed that thought: if _he_ ever were to treat her as roughly as she was being treated now, it would hurt her so, it’d _break_ her.

 

* * *

 

Daybreak would come anytime, but Leo couldn’t allow himself to rest just yet.

 

His office was a mess of papers and books scattered everywhere, but still, no answers. He wouldn’t give up, though; there must have been a way for a human to kill a dragon, and he’d find it, would it cost him his last breath.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Shun was awake too, practicing with a sword he had sworn he’d never use.

**Author's Note:**

> ...welp, here goes nothing. This is another very old AU/RP, one of the first I've created with my brother. It's almost one year old now, how time flies c,: I was very hesitant to share this, since it has some delicate topics (mainly the whole sacrifices/dub-con thing; I actually vanilla'd it some, since originally Zarc -and Yuya tbh- was a tad bit too rough for my tastes); it's also the first time I attempt writing anything sexual, so my apologies for any awkwardness u////u
> 
> I honestly can't wait to get the first few estabilishing/bonding-oriented chapters out and get into the real plot, I am such a sucker for fantasy/royal drama ♥ I only wish I was good enough at writing slow burns, eeeh xP
> 
> Also, a shout-out to timahina's Of Sacrifices and Courtship series, if you, like me, have a thing for girls given as sacrifices to kings/demons/gods or what have you, or if you simply enjoy quality Zarc/Ray content! In that series it turns much more rosy for our beloved Ray than what you have just read here (not to mention written 100x better), and it's honestly just lovely~♥
> 
> Next up I will probably introduce yet another series (probably a royal/renaissance AU, Zarc/Ray will be featured there as well, but will focus mainly on Serena and Yuri, and include ships like Yuzu/Reiji); perhaps I'll aim to start each of my stories, and then see which one to continue time by time. Or maybe I should focus on just a few at a time? Mhh...  
> In any case, thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
